broken wings
by mizz LiLly FlOreNce
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are together, their relationship is going well but there is something in Quinn that is broken. Something not even Rachel can fix, will their love save them, will they take flight together or will Quinn's Broken wings hold them back. My first fanfiction hope you guys love it enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it's the easiest things that affect the hardest decisions, like it's easy to say yes to a drink but hard to live with the aftermath of having that drink. That's why it's easy to love but so hard to let go of that love. They say whatever you do in life will be insignificant but it's important you do it, that is why you must live every moment like it's your last and love because tomorrow you won't get to love again. I started living by these words one day and since that day I have lived, loved, longed and survived. Because of these words everyday became a new adventure, every time I walked out the door I entered my own little piece Narnia. I entered a place where my dreams became my reality because I willed it so, and because I wished it so. That's why as I stand at this point in my life I can't help but look back at how it all began, how I ventured out unbeknownst to what the future held and still holds. I live for the unknown, my wings clipped from taking flight of struggles that come before me, dangers that surround me and hurdles that overcome me.

As I stand and stare out the window at the early glow of a new day I realise there is no luck just magic, magic that is love, beauty and happiness. That beauty surrounds me, engulfs me doesn't hesitate to love me every day. That love is Rachel the one person who has seen not only beauty but good in me, so much good that it's enough to make me love her every day. It's enough to make me cherish her and treat her as such one would treat a gift from the gods. For none can compare to her and not have come from this myth like people of beauty, power and an aura that none can describe with words. I couldn't help but turn away from the sight of nature before me and stare and the beauty as she slept behind me. Her beauty shone even more in her slumber, couldn't believe my luck every time I looked at her and realised she is mine. Mine to hold, love and forever more cherish.

Nothing in life is ever, no love is found on first sight instead it grows in the first words. I've once seen myself as a bird with a broke wing that will never heal, believed to stay on land forever more. Yet there where ways I could soar touch the clouds I always yearned to feel in the palm of my hands, lay on them till all the worlds' sounds leave my mind. My life has been a journey to this moment, I have been known by so many names that the only that I answer to is the one she whispers in throws of passion. I am Quinton Fabray and this is my story of a broken wing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, this first fanfic and would love reviews. Enjoy!  
Glee and all its character belong to Ryan Murphy and not me. This is a male; Quin fic.

Chapter two

I grabbed my guitar and was about to head out the bedroom so not to wake Rach when a soft whisper stopped me. "Play me a song Quinn?" she asked with her voice laced with sleep and her eyes barely open. It was hard to say no to such a beautiful face even in the early morning, with the sun's rays giving her a halo of an angel. I sat down near the edge to my guitar out its case and began to strum the first chord of the Lumineers Flowers in your hair, as I began signing I thought of the first time I sang this song it was the first time I told her I loved her.

As I sung the last line if the song I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "I get goose bumps every time you sing that song, I love you so much Lucas Quinton Fabray."

With a deep kiss to show her just how much I love her too. As the kiss ended with our foreheads still touching, "I love you too Rach, more than you will ever know."

Breaking the intense eye contact between us I put my guitar away I asked Rachel;"babe would you like some breakfast? I will vegan pancakes"

'Sure that would be perfect ill grab a quick shower while you are busy." She got up and walked off towards the bathroom, I stared at her in wonder how a woman so amazing could love me so unconditionally. Heading towards the kitchen I started humming along to after the storm by Mumford and Sons.

Setting the pancakes on a plate and some bacon for me Rachel exited the bedroom wearing one of my Yale sweatshirts and short shorts. Taking her first bite Rachel replied quickly after swallowing and a moan, "babe these are amazing."

Just as I was about to reply a fierce pounding rang through the loft, knowing it couldn't be anyone else as my annoying best friend since high school Santana Lopez. "Yo! Q open up and stop banging the midget for second and open this fucking door!"

I instantly got up and rushed to the door before she broke it down, as I opened a received a small slap to the back of my head as she entered my loft. "Took you long enough, too busy banging hobbit to even open the door for your only best friend you should be ashamed."

"Santana Rachel is not a hobbit and stop referring to her with stupid childish names, and if you must know we were having breakfast."

"Jesus Q you even speaking like her now, great you made food I'm starving, sup midget." Taking my place on the counter and my food she greeted Rachel as she dug into my remaining bacon and pancakes.

All Rachel could do was just stare; she was so used to Santana's horrible manners. But I was glad they got along they are the two most important people in my life not forgetting Mike and Brittany of course.


End file.
